You Make Me Sick
by WolfsSorellina
Summary: Coen was forced into this life a military experiment done to cure the infection spreading through the South, though he wouldn't change anything that's happened to him, now there's another 'virus' on the lose, and Coen comes face to face with it. M/M Slash


**You Make Me Sick**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N: **So a friend recently introduced me to Prototype, saying that if I loved Assassin's Creed and Left 4 Dead, I'd love this game too. And holy hell if it isn't my favorite, right up there with Left 4 Dead 2. So I decided to write a fanfic on it, not really knowing where it will go. There will definitely be slash so if you don't like it either hit the back button or go right ahead and hit that big red X that's in the corner of your window. :D_

_Yes, the main character is an OC and yes this is a cross over of Left 4 Dead with Prototype though Prototype would have to be the main setting in this. It is called fanfiction for a reason, the main reason being that I don't own either game or anything having to do with them._

_

* * *

_

My mom died before I was born, she was pregnant and on duty on an active military base, so it wasn't surprising and it wasn't uncommon. The doctors said I wasn't far enough along to live on my own, my immune system hadn't developed, my lungs weren't working on their own. I was attached to more machines than anything that small should be attached to.  
Since I was dying anyway, the military wanted to use my body to harvest a cure for the infection running rampant in the South. An infection hit Georgia, turning the inhabitants into zombies, or close enough. People were eating people, and the military were fighting them off and trying to vacate survivors as fast as they could. Nothing the military tried was working, the more they shot, the more the infection spread.

One doctor brought in the body of a dead infected, I couldn't tell you what it looked like in person, but I've seen classified pictures and it looked like every other. They called them 'Hunters', they wore hoodies to hide their eyes from the violent sunlight, though most had long ripped out their own eyes. Duct tape held their clothing to them, typical in people that practiced parkour, it made them more aerodynamic as Hunters were probably the fastest and more agile 'special infected'.

Anyway, this doctor took the infected blood and a possible cure, he injected the infected blood into my body, and the infection spread immediately. Little hands that could barely grip became strong claws that tore at my eyes under the harsh light of the room, eyes that were once a solid blue were now an infected shinning gold. I tried to gash my eyes out, even now, at twenty three years old, I still have the scars to prove it. Everything changed, an infected immune system was build in my body, my lungs could breath on their own now, I was fine, capable of living by myself now even though I was premature by three months.

However, before I could gouge my eyes out, before I could try and rip apart my doctors and eat their soft entrails, the doctors shot me with their cure. From what I gathered from my files, it took me a half an hour for my body to accept the cure, though nothing physical changed. My mind became stable again, I wasn't only thinking about eating someone's insides, though I still thought about it. Human attributes started to reshow, and my eyes weren't sensitive any longer, but their color didn't change.

Apparently the cure worked, but they needed to inject people before they actually contracted the infection. The cure, labeled injection X, was sent though out the United States and by the time I was four years old, no one spoke about the infection, they cleaned up the bodies and the streets, repaired the damage and everything was back to normal. That's the beauty of the human race, we live to forget the bad.

I was different though, ever since the injection with the infected blood, the cure wasn't able to completely cure me since it couldn't change what had already been changed. I still had the claws, the yellow eyes, the strength and agility, I also ate my meat a little more than under cooked. I was a product of the military, and since I still had a right mind they kept me, not daring to put me out on the streets, remind the citizens of the infection.

I grew up under strict surveillance, taught basic schooling, half of what I knew I taught myself, and at seventeen they put me into basic training, I was going to have to earn my keep like every other soldier. I did however, have a choice of branch, they were kind enough to give me that. It didn't take me long to decide, the thought of being in a helicopter sent adrenaline running though my veins, so Air Force it was. With my keen eye sight I was able to get in easily, and at twenty one I had my own license to fly, captain of my own team, there wasn't anyone who could beat me, in the air or otherwise.

Coen Kirsten Baden was the name written on my birth certificate, they gave me my mother's last name, and the doctor who raised me named me after his dead brother. How creative. Now that I was twenty three, I already felt that I'd lived all the excitement out of my life. I was the youngest Captain of us all, the youngest to be able to fly the Blackbird, everything was typical for me. There were no surprises anymore, I knew how everyday was going to start and end with no surprises in the middle.

My closest team mate, and the closest thing a monster like me could call a friend, was 2nd Lieutenant Diesel Kiefer. Diesel had a brother named Fritz Kiefer, training under the Army Doctor Sheng Xi-Wang, the very Doctor who stuck that life changing needle in me twenty three years ago. Diesel and I bunked together, probably the only reason Diesel had even talked to me. Who wants to talk to the mutant right?

Either way, after you got Diesel talking, the twenty year old Lieutenant wouldn't stop. Tonight he was talking about Fritz, apparently just this last weekend he meet up with his older brother and the two shared stories. I lay on my back, a book in hand, the words weren't interesting me tonight, and I had trouble focusing, so I listened to Diesel's story.

Diesel lay on his back, staring up at the low ceiling as he talked with his hands for the most part. "See, apparently Fritz and Doctor Xi-Wang," he paused to look at me, surprised that I was actually paying attention. "You know Doctor Xi-Wang?"

I frowned, turning my infected eyes back to the book, "Yeah, I know him. He still playing match maker with infections and cures?"

"Um, not really. They moved him up not longer after they released that cure for the zombie infection."

"They weren't so much zombies as infected humans," I commented, feeling particularly insulted when they called them zombies. I wasn't a zombie, I was infected, but only I seemed to know the difference.

"Anyway," Diesel continued, not really wanting to get into the difference between zombies and infected humans with an infected human right there. "Apparently Fritz and the doctor are now joined up in some project called Blacklight. The group they're in is specializing in engineering viruses for weapons. It's gone quite a long way, but some army group called Blackwatch is afraid of an information leak into the public so they're going to try and put a stop on it. The head guy of the group seems paranoid and wants to take matters into his own hands. Crazy huh? To have a virus that is considered a military weapon in the hand of some paranoid dude?"

"It's the military," I scoffed, "What do you expect?" I ran a hand through my white blond hair, a trait apparently passed on through my mother.

"Well, I know, but you'd think the military would have enough decency to not use human safety in their experiments. I mean isn't it more than a little ironic that the one thing the military has sworn to protect is the thing they often hurt the most?"

I wanted to laugh, I really did because if there was one thing I learned in my life with the military it was this. "The military is not here to protect the human race, they're to protect American pride. Nothing more," I turned back to my book, "Nothing less."

* * *

_Yeah, it's short, but I figured I'd just introduce Coen as a character and his attitude of what happened to him. The next chapter will more than likely have Alex in it, he was mentioned in this chapter though which I was shocked. None of this story is actually planned so we'll see where it goes. I had nothing to do today and this idea was picking at my brain until I gave it some attention. Let's see where it goes shall we?_

_Reviews are appreciated. :D_


End file.
